A cell on wheels (COW) is a mobile cell site that includes a cellular antenna tower and an electronic radio transceiver on a truck or trailer. Generally, the COW is designed to be part of a cellular network typically on a temporary or short-term basis. COWs are used to provide expanded cellular network coverage and/or capacity for short-term demands, such as major sporting events (Super Bowl, World Series, Rose Bowl), major conventions, or in disaster areas where cellular coverage either is minimal, never present (e.g., in a wilderness area where firefighters have set up a command center during a major forest fire) or is compromised by the disaster.
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures. It is contemplated that elements disclosed in one embodiment may be beneficially utilized on other embodiments without specific recitation.